


Sweetheart

by deathbyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO, Daddy Kink, Dress Up, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, idk how to tag tbh, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyoon/pseuds/deathbyoon
Summary: Jeonghan just wants his daddy to come home, is that too much to ask for?





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um, it's been a hot minute since i've written smut sksk so i hope y'all enjoy and sorry if it's pretty shitty.

chimed went the grandfather clock that was resting in the corner of the large, vast living room.

”he’s not home yet..” jeonghan thought, as he sighed softly, sliding into the plush white couch, and snuggling his slim and long body into the grey faux fur blanket. he felt the warmth coming from the modern fireplace that burned the wood. it was a cold October night, worse being 12 am on a cold October night.

jeonghan could just feel his eyelids turn against him as they felt heavy on his eyes, basically screaming for them to close for a few seconds, but jeonghan kept fighting the sleepy feeling, wanting to wait until 1 am at the least, to see if his daddy will be home.

jeonghan was a lucky baby boy. when he was 20, he met a lovely and masculine man named choi seungcheol, the CEO and lead producer of COUP$ Entertainment, from a rushed heat of the moment on the streets. As jeonghan was running to uni to make sure not to miss his morning class as seungcheol was casually walking to a nearby cafe. The sudden bump of each other’s shoulders was able to stumble skinny, cup-of-noodles fueled college student jeonghan, but not even bother to acknowledge the muscular built of seungcheol.

Seungcheol simply turned around to look who have bumped into him and was surprised to see such a handsome boy on the ground, picking up his books. "I'm so sorry." Seungcheol said, kneeling down to pick up the last textbook that was on the ground when jeonghan already reached for it which made the two's fingertips touch at the slightest, causing both to look up and to have both lost in each other's eyes.

Jeonghan couldn't believe how warm the man's eyes were. they were like big pools of honey, and  _he just wanted to swim in them_. He cleared his throat and rapidly shook his head, which caused his caramel locks to shake with his motion, staring at the ground the whole time to prevent showing his now blushed red face.

"Please d-don't be sorry. It was my fight, I-I wasn't looking and I-I was rushing." Jeonghan had stuttered over his words, making him bite his bottom lip in embarrassment.  _wow, that was smooth, huh?_ he thought to himself until he heard a light chuckle disrupt his train of thought, looking up to the stranger's face to see such a sweet and large grin plastered on his face, eyes connecting to his again.

"Maybe it's best if we're both sorry then." He said, standing back up, dusting the knees of his navy suit until extending his arm and offering his hand to help Jeonghan pick himself up. He took the stranger's hand and stood back up, looking down to see his right knee was slightly skidded, but either way, gently brushing off any dirt from his knees. Then, looking back up, jumping slightly back to see that the handsome stranger was still there, he truly thought he had already left, i guess the caught of being surprised made the stranger laugh because he let out another chuckle.

"I should intoduce myself, I'm sorry again." The stranger cleared his throat, extending his hand, giving a warm smile yet again. "My name is Choi Seungcheol, I'm the CEO of Coup$ Entertainment." He spoke, and his deep, silk like voice caused Jeonghan's heart to swoon before he could introduce himself. He accepted the handshake, and showed a shy smile to Seungcheol. "Um, M-My name is Yoon Jeonghan, Junior at Seoul University.' Jeonghan spoke softly, swallowing a pit of nervous saliva down his throat as Seungcheol nodded and returned another smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jeonghan. How about I treat you to a cup of coffee as  _my_ apology?" Seungcheol asked, letting go of Jeonghan's hand to let both of his arms fold in front of his chest, the smile still plastered onto his lips. Jeonghan stuttered... _again_. "I-I'm sorry, I would love to, but I'm currently late to my archeology class. Maybe another time?" Jeonghan answered which caused Seungcheol to stand in thought until he nodded.

"Okay, next time. Here's my personal number" Seungcheol took out a business card from his front suit pocket and handed it to Jeonghan. "I expect a call this weekend for the rain check," Seungcheol leaned into Jeonghan's ear, voice hushed and slightly raspy, "...Jeonghan. I hope you do well at uni this week." He pulled away from jeonghan's face, smiling, that was obviously a smirk, before and waved and walked away, going to the destination he planned to go.

Jeonghan just stood there, face as red as a tomato, and his tiny little heart racing like engine. He would buckle to the floor if he wasn't on a public sideway. He looked down at the white business card, smiling very dumb-founded before slipping it into his back pocket and proceeded running to the train station to get to uni.

Now, here they are two years later, in a very happy and open relationship, living together in Seungcheol's grand mansion that's right outside of Seoul and just being in love. Something that Jeonghan's parents were against, or at least his father was. Jeonghan came out to his parents when Seungcheol and him were only six months together which caused a huge fued to commence between father and son, which lead to a homeless Jeonghan, but of course, Seungcheol wasn't going to make his baby live in the cold, and that's when they started to live together.

Jeonghan was blessed that day. He felt happy and safe in the arms and home of his lover, and knew that he could be himself with no secrets with Seungcheol.

Jeonghan was smiling at the floor at the thought of his happiness with Seungcheol, lightly walking around the living room, allowing time to slowly move as he felt his bright baby blue silk robe get dragged along the marble floor. It was almost 1 am, and Jeonghan was getting utterly impatient, until he heard a shift of locks at the front door, his smile growing larger by the nanosecond as he rushed to the door, to see a snow covered Seungcheol there, taking his large black trenchcoat and hanging it on the hook.

"Daddy!" Jeonghan pounced onto Seungcheol's torso, his thin arms wrapping around his well-built boyfriend body and holding a tight squeeze.

A soft chuckle escaped from Seungcheol's lips as he tried to hang up his crimson red scarf with his coat, then embracing an returning the hug given by Jeonghan.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Why aren't you asleep yet?" Seungcheol looked at his wrist, his 24K gold watch showing it was a quarter past 1 am.

"It's  _way_ past your bedtime"

Jeonghan pouted and looked up at his slightly taller boyfriend, "I missed you soooo much! I couln't have possibly gone to sleep without having daddy give me a goodnight kiss!"

Jeonghan pulled away fromt he hug, still having the cute pout on his lips as his eyes lingered to the ground. Seungcheol couldn't help but smile softly at his cute little lover.

"Hmm, sorry then my angel." Seungcheol whispered,letting his cold hand touch Jeonghan's cheek, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his forehead. "Daddy was caught up at work with some of his idiot workers. They kept messing up important documents and I couldn't afford to just leave them there without supervision."

Jeonghan's pout began to disappear as he nodded slowly, understanding his daddy's situation and began to look up at him, seeing his daddy's soft smile made his lips voluntarily smile too.

"I'm here now, so how about me and you take a nice relaxing bath and go right to bed, hmm? I'll take this morning off just for you" Seungcheol said to Jeonghan which made his eyes sparkle, causing Seungcheol's heart to melt. 

He absolutely loved seeing his baby happy, especially when it revolves around him being the reason why his baby is happy. The small things he would see in Jeonghan's actions such as a small eye glint, soft smiles or high pitch voices always made Seungcheol's heart melt right on the spot. He was truly grateful to have such an adorable abby boy by his side during these hectic times.

"That's sounds amazing, daddy! I'll go run the bath!" He giggled loudly, turning his heel and practically running up the stairs like a little kid, making Seungcheol again chuckle.

He followed his baby up the stairs at a much slower pace, taking off his navy suit jacket, red tie and cufflinks in the process. When he reached the master bedroom of him and Jeonghan, he just tossed the jacket and tie on a desk chair, placing the cufflinks on the desk.

 Soft hums can be heard in the room as it softly echoes the minimalistic bedroom, Seungcheol smiled as he walked through the open door that revealed the large walkin closet that him and Han shared and into the second door which revealed the large master bathroom that was a huge contrast to the minimalistic bedroom.

It didn't catch the attention of Seungcheol as his lovely baby was leaning over the soapy tub, feeling the water come out of the faucet and seeing his shoulder be expose due to the silk robe being a bit big for his slim body.

"Is it ready, baby?" Seungcheol asked, unbuttoning his white button up and setting it on the brown granite counter.

Jeonghan hummed, untying his silk robe and letting it fall of his shoulders completely, letting the light fabric set on the inside of his elbows and then turning to face Seungcheol and nod sweetly. "Yes, daddy."

Jeonghan's eyes instantly went to Seungcheol's body, the light definition of his abs and muscles showing as he tried to remove his remaining clothing. He stood up and let the robe fall completely off this time, having it pool around his feet until slipping off his tighty whiteys and hopping into the large bubbly tub, giggling as he felt some of the bubbles tickle his neck.

Seungcheol smiled, walking over the the tub with his underwear on until he pulled it down at the step of the tub, making it bunch up next to the discarded robe and stepped into the tub, allowing himself to lay against the white tub wall, feeling the jet hit his lower back as his baby crawled over and sat right into his lap, head laying back onto his shoulder.

"Mmm, feel better daddy?" Jeonghan asked, wiggling himself on his lap, Seungcheol couldn't help but smirk

"Yes, baby." Seungcheol slid his hands down to Jeonghan's thighs, giving them a light squeeze that still made Han's lips gasps softly, "I feel  _much_ better" 

He let his hands rub Jeonghan's slightly thicker thighs, making his fingers dig into his fleshy thighs, fingertips snaking into the his inner thighs which keeps making Jeonghan's breath get hitched and light moans slowly escaping his lips.

"D-Daddy...touch m-me more" Jeonghan whined, making Seungcheol chuckle lowly

"Mmm, were you lonely today, sweetheart?" His hands firmly placed on his inner thighs and making the pry open. "You didn't have anyone to  _play_   with you, huh?" Seungcheol whispered in his ears as his fingertips ghosted over Jeonghan's cock, making a groan pour out of Jeonghan's mouth.

"Y-Yes, daddy...I really w-wanted someone here...Hanie w-was lonely." Jeonghan stuttered as he felt Seungcheol's right hand wrap around his cock and lazily pump, biting his own lip to not make any moans escape.

Due to Seungcheol being busy at work the past few weeks, Jeonghan and him haven't been able to have sex due to Jeonghan falling asleep before 11 and Seungcheol always being exhausted after work. Not to mention that they haven't even seen each other a lot recently, only ten minutes in the morning before Seungcheol has to rush out the door to meet with his employees.

So, being able to actually have sex with his significant other made Jeonghan more sensitive than usual and wanted Seungcheol to  _wreck him more than usual._

Jeonghan just laid back more into Seungcheol's body, making his daddy take full control of the situation. Which made Seungcheol very happy.

"I need you to sit up, baby." He whispered into his lover's ear who groaned as he just got comfortable against his body. "Come on, I'm trying to make you feel good." Seungcheol smirked when Jeonghan finally gave in and sat up, then standing up

"Face me and sit on my lap" Seungcheol commanded and Jeonghan followed, making himself turn and sit onto his lap, legs on either side of Seungcheol's thigh, feeling the dominant's hand rest over his back and lightly pushing pushing him to lean over his shoulder as he felt the same hands hold his hips and make his bum stick out more.

"Gonna make you feel good..." Seungcheol mouthed against Han's slim shoulder and then kissing his light jawline as two large hands grabbed onto the fleshy globes behind Jeonghan which caused a moan to suddenly uproar his throat.

Seungcheol wasted no time for teasing and preparation on Jeonghan. He was also as impatient as Jeonghan and wanted to make love as soon as possible but it wouldn't be fun if he didn't tease his baby. He continued to massage his bum then spread them making Jeonghan whine. He shakes his little bum in Cheol's grip causing him to lose control.

"Fucking hell, Han" Seungcheol groaned

Seungcheol brought one of his hands to Jeonghan's face, showing two fingers and pressing them to Jeonghan's lips. "Suck" and Jeonghan didn't have to be told twice, he opened his mouth and let the long fingers enter his mouth, swirling the watery fingers with his saliva until Seungcheol pulled them out, causing drool to fall out of his mouth, Seungcheol giving a soft kiss to Jeonghan's cheek and a whispered 'thank you baby' into his ear.

Seungcheol pressed the two saliva covered fingers to Jeonghan's entrance, making him moan into Seungcheol's ear until letting one finger slip in, not moving it to help his baby to adjust to the feeling, feeling a light nod from him to continue which made Cheol to insert his other finger, slowly creating a pace into Jeonghan and started to scissor him open, Jeonghan just becoming a moaning mess as he bit down onto to Cheol's shoulder to contain himself.

"D-Daddy...I n-need more...I need y-you..." Jeonghan moaned inbetween each thrust of his fingers as Seungcheol was able to pick up the pace. "Not yet, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to Jeonghan's temple, "It's been a while, you n-need to be stretched out or you'll get hurt."

It made Jeonghan pout at the statement but he understood, he knows well he doesn't want to ache first thing in the morning so he had to trust his daddy. He felt the thrusts become harder and fasted within each minute which created a panting and moaning mess to become of Jeonghan, feeling a soft curl develop into his stomach.

"D-Daddy...c-cum..." He moaned as he rocked himself against Cheol's fingers which he quickly pulled out making Jeonghan to grasps onto cold and empty air, making him whine and groan loudly.

"That's enough." Seungcheol spoke lowly into his ear, jerking himself off as his free hand hovered Jeonghan over him. "You'll feel real good soon, sweetheart."

Jeonghan looked down as he felt both large hands dig into his hips as they lower down onto Seungcheol's member, entering all at once causing a loud moan to echo along the walls, which fueled Seungcheol's dominance and instantly started to thrust into his partically wrecked baby boy.

Moan after moan kept coming off of Jeonghan's lips as he was completely blissed out by the hard and fast thrusts coming from Seungcheol, His arms were lazily wrapped around his neck, his hand and fingers laced together to keep support as his head was thrown back in complete pleasure.

Seungcheol was absolutely unstoppable as he kept hearing the pants and moans from his angel which caused him to be more and more rough, making sure his baby is completely wrecked by the end of this experience. 

The water of the tub kept splashing and even escaping the tub due to Seungcheol rough behavior of him slamming into Jeonghan and Jeonghan bouncing right back to meet Seungcheol thrusts, but the whole game changed when Seungcheol hit Jeonghan's prostate which made Jeonghan grip onto Seungcheol's hair, lust filled eyes piercing into Cheol's own as pants and moans becoming louder and louder as he grinded onto Seungcheol's cock.

"M-more...M-more daddy..I-I'm s-so close..." He moaned loudly as Seungcheol gripped tightly onto his hips, feeling the pale skin being bruised with purple and red marks.

"Me t-too, baby..let's do it together.." Seungcheol moaned as he thrusted harder into Jeonghan, head decking into the slimmer one's neck as he kissed and nipped along his neck and shoulder, leaving light hickeys all along the porcelain skin.

The two match their movements and came completely undone, practically screaming each other's name as they both relieved themselves, panting like mad when they finished, Jeonghan felt like absolute jelly after the whole experience, seeing stars after cumming which made Cheol smile.

"Tired, sweetheart? Let's go to bed" He spoke which caused the tired Jeonghan to only hum.

He slid himself out of Jeonghan's entrance and made him sit in the tub, allowing his head to lay on the curb of the tub as he stood up and got out of the tub and dried himself off with the towel that was hanging on the metal rod and wrapped the white towel around his waist as he lended a hand to Jeonghan whom took the hand and slowly crawled to his daddy who picked him up bridal style like the princess he is.

Seungcheol walked outside the bathroom, past the closet and into the bedroom as he laid his tired lover onto the sheets and dried him off with the towel that was sitting on his own hips. He went back into the closet to open one of counter drawers to grab one of Jeonghan's cute white underwear and one of his own patterned boxers. He slipped into his boxers as he walked back to his baby, dressing him into his own underwear then walking around the bed, setting himself into the sheets too.

He laid into the pillows and pulled the tired han into his body, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing him close, wrapping the blanket around him, Jeonghan hummed contently as he looked up sweetly to his daddy.

"I love you so much, daddy" He smiled sweetly, but still showed tiredness through the smile which caused Seungcheol to chuckle

"I love you more, my sweetheart." Seungcheol nodded, placing a light kiss to his forehead

Feeling the tiredness wash over him and Jeonghan as they both close their eyes and sleep the rest of the morning away until they wake up to pleasant and lovely breakfast and a morning filled with cuddles and back massages for the sore  _(and whiney)_ jeonghanie. 


End file.
